Assassin (The Raid)
The Assassin serves as a major antagonist in The Raid: Bernadal. He is Bejo's right hand man, loyal henchman, top enforcer and his brutal and skillful assassin. He helps Bejo into cutting off loose ends between the Bangun and Goto families before becoming Rama's arch rival. He fought Rama twice, the first time he won and the second time he lost, which led to his own death too. Biography At the beginning of the film, The Assassin is the one who ended up killing Rama's brother, Andi, under the orders of Bejo, who ordered his death after revealing his plan to eliminate the Bangun family. The Assassin is later seen leaning against Bejo's car when Prakoso appears, wounded (having killed all of Bejo's henchmen, but got injured in the process). Having looked at his son in his locket one final time, Prakoso meets his end. At this point on, The Assassin then walks towards Prakoso, and easily defeats him by slicing him numerous of times. Having given him a smirk and his menacing glare, The Assassin then slits Prakoso's throat, killing him, before leaving his corpse behind and walking back to Bejo. The Assassin is seen again in Bejo's restaurant when he (along with his partners Baseball Bat Man and Hammer Girl) are ordered to kill Goto's associates. Whilst Baseball Bat Man and Hammer Girl succeeded their job into killing Goto's henchmen and his two associates, The Assassin is seen beating up Goto's third associate. The wounded man tries to flee, but The Assassin slowly follows him. The fleeing target is then captured by Bejo's men. It is then revealed that Bejo had organized his death at the same location where The Assassin had killed Andi. Bejo is then seen leaning at his car whilst watching The Assassin killing his target. Despite the man's pleas for mercy, The Assassin then bungles the man to death, before burring his body in his grave, next to Andi's. First Fight against Rama Having succeeded in completing Bejo's work, The Assassin is seen again with Bejo and his henchmen, as they arrive in Bangun's office. After Bejo had succeeded in convincing Uco, Bangun's son, to betray his father by wiping out his and Goto's family before taking over the organization for himself. The Assassin, along with Bejo, is seen happily after Uco kills Bangun and injures Eka, Bangun's translator and Uco's right hand man. Just as Bejo is about to kill Eka, Rama (the film's main protagonist), appears and fights past Bejo's henchmen before preparing to fight Bejo (after stopping him from killing Eka), but The Assassin blocks Rama's kicks before engaging him on a one on one brawl after Eka flees. Rama fails to catch Bejo after The Assassin's moves and skills proves to be too much for Rama to handle, he easily defeats Rama before knocking him unctuous and allowing Bejo to have him killed later. Second Fight against Ruma and Death The Assassin is then seen having a drink with Baseball Bat Man and Hammer Girl whilst Bejo and Uco are seen talking to Reza, Bejo's faithful partner and the main antagonist of the film. Having been alerted that Rama had escaped his upcoming demise and that he is in the restaurant, Bejo orders his death and sends all his gangsters, including The Assassin, to kill him. This fails, as Rama easily defeats all of Bejo's gang before going on to kill both Baseball Bat Man and Hammer Girl after a 2 on 1 brawl. Rama then goes inside the kitchen, where The Assassin awaits for his opponent. After all the chefs leave the scene, The Assassin begins to fight Rama. Prior to the last combat, Rama begins to gain the upper hand after kicking The Assassin through a glass window. Near defeat, The Assassin draws out two knives and begins to take advantage over Rama. He loses one of his knives to Rama before the two glare each other face to face, the two then begin to slice each other. The Assassin looks like to gain the upper hand, until Rama slices all his bits and pieces up. He then slits his throat, finally killing him and thus, avenging his brother's death. Gallery The Assassin vs rama.jpg Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Category:Enforcer Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Mute Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Nameless Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Honorable Category:Archenemy Category:Related to Hero Category:Extravagant Category:Rivals Category:Mobsters Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Brutes